1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to digital note-taking and, more particularly, to techniques for storing notes while maintaining document context.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the ubiquity of electronic document reading applications, users are moving away from reading paper documents and towards reading documents on their computers and other electronic devices with e-reader applications, such as READER, ACROBAT, Acrobat.com, and the like. Often, a user may take notes while reading a document. The user may take a note by copying and pasting a passage from the document to a storage location. In addition, a user may also add user created notes that are related to the document to the storage location. However, once notes are taken, the context of the document is lost. In other words, there is no connection back to a place in the document where the note was taken. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for storing notes while maintaining document context.